


65th Games

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie Trinket was riding the hovercraft to District 12. She was so excited. This was her first year as an Escort and it was for her schoolgirl crush Haymitch Abernathy.

She had seen him appear more than a little tipsy on television and the other Escorts warned her his impossible manners were the reason he had a new Escort every year. But this year the 65th Games were going to be different.

The hovercraft landed and the Peacekeepers brought her to the Victor’s Village. She asked “Which house did Mr. Abernathy occupy?

They laughed and pointed. “Mr. Abernathy lives in that one over there.”

She didn’t like their manners at all. She walked over and knocked. She waited. Knocked louder. Still waited.

“Honey, if you wait for him you’ll miss the Reaping. You have to go in.

“Go in…that’s invasion of privacy. She turned the knob and the door was unlocked. She stepped in and the smell was the first thing that hit her. There were liquor bottles on the floor, vomit, unwashed clothes. No animal should live like this let alone a Victor. “Mr. Abernathy? Mr. Abernathy? Are you all right?

A very drunk, blonde man, with disheveled hair came out of the kitchen. “Who the hell are you?

“I’m Euphemia Trinket, your new Escort.

He laughed. “Let’s see how long you last. Did you bring the suit?

“Yes. I brought several for you to choose from.

“Euphemia just pick one and hang it up here. I’m going to take a shower. You can wait outside.

“My friends call me Effie. Do your friends call you Mitch?

“I don’t have friends. Haymitch said. She picked a blue suit and he went upstairs. She tried to find a clean place to sit down but had no luck. She started to straighten up the kitchen. Twenty minutes later she heard him come downstairs. She went to ask him what cabinet she should put the glasses in that she washed and gasped when she saw he was naked.

He was surprised to see her there. “I told you to wait outside.”

“Did you mean in the street? She asked horrified.

“Yes. You Escorts seem to get distressed when you see me naked.

“Well, if you had said you were a nudist I would have been prepared.

He laughed. “I’m not a nudist. Why should I put on dirty clothes to put on clean clothes?

“Don’t you have any clean clothes? Effie asked.

“No.” He said honestly. ‘Since you’ve seen everything important.

Effie turned bright red. 

He started to get dressed. “Let’s go over the rules.”

“All right. How do you like to proceed with the Tributes?

“Sweetheart, do what you want with them. I’ll talk to them on the train. I mean the rules for working for me.

“Very well.

“If I need to be somewhere at a particular time, it’s your job to get me there. I don’t keep a schedule you have to do that for me. I’ll follow your lead. There may be times when you have to help me into a shower or dress. Once you get it started I can finish.

Her mouth fell open.

He smiled. ‘Wishing you were still on a prep team?”

“I wasn’t on a prep team. I was a hostess for the Tribute’s Parade.

“Coat check girl?

“Hostess. Effie corrected “I greeted the sponsors as they arrived.

“Whatever. I have two other rules that are very important. Your last two predecessors didn’t obey them and that’s why you’re here.

“I’m ready.” Effie said cheerfully.

“Don’t ever touch my liquor. I know to the drop how much I have and if you throw away, pour out, or drink any without my consent I will express my anger in a public forum.

Effie gave him a quizzical look.

“I spanked her in the hallway that leads to the sponsor bathrooms.

Effie squealed. “That was you??? I heard that was Chaff from District 11.

Haymitch thought for a minute. “No. He did it last year. I did it the year before. The reason I fired last year’s Escort was the most important rule.

“What’s the most important rule?

‘If I’m asleep. Don’t ever touch me to wake me up. Bang things together, use an alarm clock, make a lot of noise but don’t ever put your hands on me if I’m asleep.

“Why?

“Because I sleep with a knife and I could kill you. Last year’s Escort I only cut her finger but….I fired her immediately. The alcohol thief chose to quit after her….let’s see if I can remember the exact quote. “Her insurmountable public humiliation made it impossible to do her duties with the Tributes.” “I mentioned that the Tributes were already in the arena so I did nothing to detract her authority over them. The Gamesmakers agreed with me and she had to stay with me until the Games ended. It was very entertaining. Every time I sat down she stood up and ran to the other side of the room. You would have thought I was using a Peacekeepers whip instead of my hand. She seemed terrified of my lap. Don’t naughty little girls get punished in the Capitol?

Effie blushed as if she was a naughty little girl in need of a spanking.

He smiled at her. “You don’t seem terrified. You haven’t taken your eyes off me since I came down.

Effie deliberately looked away from him. “It’s just….a lot to take in.

He laughed. “What was your name again?

“Euphemia.”

“No…..the other one.

“Trinket.

He shook his head. She said. “Effie.”

“Effie, your first Reaping is always the hardest. Let’s get it over with.


	2. Prudence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie stands up for herself with one of the other Escorts. The Escort from 11 likes her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie arrived in the Capitol the tributes were handed over to the stylists and she was pleased that Haymitch agreed to get his hair washed, cut and styled. Fortunately she had a friend who was willing to take him on such short notice.

She went into the Escort reception. The Escort from District 10 Layla made her way over. She was the 12 Escort for the 62nd Games.

“So Effie….How is….Haymitch? Does he miss me terribly?

“Not at all dear. He is very happy with me. He is getting styled right now.

“Oh really? I bet he doesn’t even know your name.

“I can guarantee you one thing. Effie countered. “He doesn’t remember you at all. 

“What makes you say that? He gave me such a glowing recommendation so I could get promoted.

Effie laughed. “He said he wanted to be rid of you, that’s why he pawned you off.

Layla was outraged. “Are you insulting my Victor?”

“I would never do that. He just told me that a cow belonged in the cattle district. Effie turned on her five inch heels and stormed off.

Prudence the Escort from District 11 had to giggle. ‘Oh no she didn’t. Prudence followed Effie into the ladies room.

Effie was pretending to touch up her makeup and holding back tears.

Prudence came in. “Hi, I’m Prudence the Escort for District 11.

“Hello. I’m Effie Trinket.”

“Since our Victors are practically twins we should get to know each other. I saw you tangle with Layla.

Effie frowned. ‘She left me completely unprepared. I mean….he came down from the shower naked.

Prudence laughed. “Didn’t he tell you to wait outside?

“Yes, but…I didn’t think he was serious.

“Well, he stays clothed in the Capitol when the kids are here. It’s just Reaping Day and the Crowning that you have to babysit him. Listen I loved what you said to Layla but she might drop hints that you insulted her Victor. Haymitch doesn’t like Capitol people making fun of Victors. I know you were insulting her but you have to watch that kind of thing.

“I would never insult a Victor. I mean….they are National Treasures.

Prudence smiled. Once upon a time she thought that until she learned they are all damaged, broken, addicted or sociopaths. “Of course. I wouldn’t think otherwise.

Prudence headed upstairs to bring Chaff down for the Tribute Parade. She wasn’t surprised to see Haymitch but she was surprised that he looked so dapper.

“Why Mr. Abernathy you look very handsome.

“Thank you Prudence.

“The new Escort caught him. Chaff said.

“She’s feisty. Prudence said. “There were words at the Escort reception.

Chaff laughed. “Tell, tell.

“Well that simpleton you had a few years ago is now working for District 10.

“Which simpleton? The liquor thief or the human alarm clock?

“Neither, it was Layla.”

“I pity them.” Haymitch said.

“Yes, well she was insulting Effie. Effie was annoyed because she wasn’t prepped about your nudity. Really Haymitch do you have to whip that thing out in front of a lady?

“I don’t whip it out in front of you. The lady should have been outside Prudence. She’s not very obedient.”

Chaff smiled. “Neither are you.

“So Effie said that you pawned her off on the cattle district because she’s a cow.

Haymitch spit a double shot out of his mouth. Chaff was rolling on the floor.

“Tell me no one important from ten heard her say that.

“No, and I told her you don’t like Victor Trash Talk. I can say that was not her intention she thinks you‘re a National Treasure.

 

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “Oh my God. A National Treasure? I haven‘t had a crush in years.

 

“Haymitch she’s sweet and she got you looking and smelling nice today. She gets points for that. It was also great to see someone put Layla in her place. She’s such a bitch. Please give Effie a fair chance. 

“Well, if I’m not going to fire her, I’ll have to punish her severely for the cow comment.

“Isn’t cleaning up after you two slobs punishment enough? Prudence asked.

Chaff growled. “Hey!

“I’m just saying you two are a handful. It would be nice to not have to break a new one in every year.

Haymitch glanced at Chaff. “Prudence you’ve put in….four years in 11. Is he refusing to give you a recommendation for promotion?

“I don’t mind 11. Prudence said. ‘Actually Chaff is a dream compared to some of the Careers. Have you seen the District 1 twins?

‘Play nice around Mitch, Prudence. You know how cranky he gets.

“I’ll let it slide this year.’ Haymitch said. “They are ridiculously arrogant. I heard Gloss say he wishes they were triplets so they could have been really unique. So Prudence you think I should give Effie a real chance?

“Who knows? You might have found your Prudence.


End file.
